The goal of the inherently interdisciplinary Gordon Research Conference on Biomaterials has always been to bring together 150 world-class clinicians, scientists and engineers working on materials-associated strategies for disease remediation and tissue repair. The theme of the 2009 conference will be "The Engineering of Healing: From Molecular Mediation to Tissue Constructs," which focuses particular emphasis on molecular mediation, cellular signaling, and tissue assemblies for the design, characterization, and implementation of therapeutic applications. This proposal seeks support for the Gordon Research Conference on Biomaterials: Biocompatibility and Tissue Engineering to be held July 19 through July 24, 2009 at the Holderness School, Plymouth, New Hampshire. The 2009 conference program brings together a diverse group of academic and industrial speakers and discussion leaders comprised of senior and junior thought-leaders who are notable for the novelty and quality of their work. The 2009 program also adheres stridently to the GRC directive of holding vigorous formal and informal discussions between prominent investigators in biomaterials and tissue engineering, junior attendees of the conference, and researchers from underrepresented groups, i.e. women, minorities and persons with disabilities. Requested funds will be used to support the travel and registration for faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students, who attend the conference, with priority going to the support the attendance of members of underrepresented groups.